New New Earth
by ProfessorTimeLady
Summary: What happened after the tenth Doctor dropped off Rose and TenToo in Pete's World? This is the story of Rose's adventures with her human Doctor. Rating is K now, but it could change later.
1. The TARDIS Departed

**Hello! This is my first fanfic, so I hope you guys like it. Reviews would be great, constructive criticism is awesome, and if you have ideas for where the story should go, feel free to PM me. Also, I will try to update fairly regularly, but Please be patient. **

**x ProfessorTimeLady**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The TARDIS Departed**

"Doctor?"

The biological meta-crisis Doctor-duplicate looked up from the sand on Dårlig Ulv Stranden. They had been standing in the salty wind for a few moments of awkward silence after the sound of the TARDIS dematerializing had broken their kiss. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh-ahem-um yeah?"

"So um what do we," Rose paused and bit down on her lip. "What do we do now?"

She had no idea how to act around this new doctor. The Doctor, her Doctor, the one she spent four years trying to get back to, was gone, and this time she didn't think there would be a way back. Now the only thing she had was someone who claimed to be him. She felt a familiar lump in her throat as her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, no, come on don't do that," the not-Doctor said as he pulled her in for a hug. Her head fit perfectly on his shoulder, just like it always had. Except it wasn't his shoulder, it was the real Doctor's shoulder she wanted. But this Doctor looked like him, acted like him, even smelled like the real Doctor. She wrapped her arms around him as she sobbed into his suit jacket. He might not be the real Doctor, but he was almost him, and that was the best option she had. Losing him again just wasn't an option.

Her tears dried and he pulled away a bit so he could see her better. She refused to meet his eyes, so he tilted her head up gently with a hand under her chin. When she finally looked up at him from under her long eyelashes, he couldn't stop his hand from reaching up to cup her cheek.

"Rose. My beautiful Rose. I'm never gonna leave you again." He pressed a kiss to her forehead then buried his face in her hair. She knew he would never admit it, but Rose felt a few tears leak onto her scalp. That feeling, the feeling of knowing he was crying, something so _human_, shifted into focus what she couldn't see before.

This man, the one she couldn't quite let go of, was the Doctor. Her Doctor. More than the Doctor in the other universe ever had been, because unlike before, he was hers as much as she was his.

But for now it was her turn to comfort him. He had just lost everything. All his old friends, his old life, and most especially, the TARDIS. The TARDIS had been his home for over 700 years, and now he was never going to see his beloved ship again. He had no choice but to be domestic. The horror!

"Oi, Doctor. Look at me." She pulled his mouth down to hers for another searing kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as she did so. This was going to be hers, for the rest of her life. It was hard to believe. The idea of a life with the Doctor again made her laugh, and once she started, she couldn't stop. This should've been impossible. A human Doctor. The same Doctor that was currently looking at her as if she were insane.

"OI! Just what the hell is goin' on over here?" Oh dear god. The Doctor gulped. Jackie Tyler. The very reason he avoided domestic. She was terrifying. Annoying, too, but mostly just terrifying. No one could slap like she could. She looked to be in a slapping mood, too. And she was heading his way. Just his luck.

Oh. Rose? Could you help out just a bit, thanks?" he said in a higher voice than usual. Jackie was now standing right in front of them with a murderous gleam in her eye. Rose chuckled quietly.

Jackie rushed forward and hugged Rose tightly.

"Rose! Oh Rose thank god you're all right! I was worried sick. What with those Dalek things and all that reality nonsense! I think you ought to go down to the police office, put in for compensation! You could get a right lot of money out of this, you could!"

"Mum, mum just calm down. I ain't going to get compensation; it happened it another universe! If I told a policeman that they'd lock me up!" Rose protested. Her mother began to grumble.

"Well all right, fine, if you don't want to listen to what I have to say. But _you_!" Jackie's voice rose as she turned to the Doctor. He gulped and braced himself.

"What's all this stuff about you being human now? What happened to all that alien stuff? Where'd the other guy go? What happened to the TARDIS? Are you here for good now?" Jackie's voice got more and more shrill as she spoke.

Well that could've gone worse. At least they were easy questions.

"Well the last time I regenerated, as soon as I woke up my hand got cut off in a sword fight with the Sycorax emperor. When the Dalek shot me earlier, I channeled all of my regeneration energy into that hand, instead of changing myself. Then, when Donna touched that hand, it grew into a whole new being, half time lord, half human. Weelllll I say half, I'm really 30% time lord and 70% human. Still got the time lord brain. But I won't ever regenerate. I'll grow old in this body. And I've just got the one heart. So once I die, I'm gone for good. The other Doctor; the full time lord is back in your original universe with the TARDIS. They won't be coming back now that all the walls are sealed for good. "

"Hmph. Well at least I won't have some alien hanging about all the time! I suppose I'm gonna have to feed you now too. You picked a fine time to come back; we've got nothing in!" Jackie snapped.

"Oh, good ol' Jackie Tyler!" the Doctor laughed, letting the R roll off his tongue. She struggled a bit and gave Rose a wide-eyed look as the Doctor enveloped her in a big hug. Usually the Doctor tried to stay as far away from her as possible. She warily squeezed the Doctor, unsure of what to do.

Finally, he pulled back with a huge grin. "I'm so glad to be here with you apes!" he exclaimed.

Rose sputtered, "Apes? You're an ape now too, better get used to it!" She stuck her tongue between her teeth and smiled.

"Rose, hush I'm talking to your mother. I've quite missed her, you know," the Doctor deadpanned, then looked intensely at Jackie and tried to ignore the indignant blonde standing next to him.

"Did you just shush me? Wait a mo'. Missed my mother? My bloody _mother_?" (Oi what's wrong with that?) "Four years and the only thing you can do is talk to my mother on some bloody beach? Doctor! Would you look at me when I'm speaking to you?"

"Nope," he popped his lips on the P. "Not until you ask nicely." The Doctor then proceeded to turn his back completely and lean forward to whisper something in Jackie's ear. Her mouth dropped open as he pulled back.

"Well?" the Doctor asked in his normal tone of voice. Jackie still looked a bit shell-shocked.

"I umm well I dunno do I?" she stammered.

"Come on Jackie. Please?" the Doctor murmured.

"'Course yeah I s'pose. I mean yeah, definitely. But you'll have to ask Pete too. He ought to be here soon..." she trailed off as she looked around the beach, as though expecting her husband to magically appear. The Doctor sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Jackie. Thank you so much," the Doctor said in a low voice.

Rose's head was going back and forth between them like a tennis match. One of them was going to tell her what was going on or neither of them would be happy. From the look on the Doctor's face, she knew interrogating him would be pointless. She also knew questioning her mother right now wouldn't help. She would wait until later when she was alone with Jackie.

There were other things to be done now, however. She moved next to the Doctor, touching him at every point down the sides of their bodies. It had been many long years and they both needed to assure themselves that the other was really there.  
Rose felt a gentle squeeze on the hand that was in the Doctor's grip. When their eyes met, she couldn't help herself. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips gently to his. Her arms wrapped themselves around his waist with no direction from her, and she rested her head onhis shoulder and just held him. In return she felt his arms around her and his face pressing into the crook of her neck.

Sometimes a hug was all that was needed. They didn't need anything but to hold each other.

Until Jackie, once again, forced them to focus on reality.

"If you two love birds are done, Pete's here with the car. We're driving to town, gettin' a hotel, then flying home tomorrow. Unless you two just want to stay here, in which case, I'll be in London."

Rose started to reply, but was cut off by a three year old running across the beach towards her.

"Rosie!" Tony Tyler shouted, "You're home!" Rose couldn't help but laugh at her adorable brother.

"Yeah I'm back little buddy. Did ya miss me?" Rose asked as she scooped Tony into her arms.

"'Course I did. You miss me?"

"Of course! I would be lost without my baby Tony!"

"Rosie I'm not a baby! I'm three!" Tony exclaimed as he held up three fingers. Then he seemed to notice the Doctor for the first time. "Who's that man?" he not-quite whispered. The Doctor took this as an invitation.

"Hello. You must be Tony. I've heard a lot about you. My name's the Doctor," the Doctor said with a cheeky grin. Tony still looked a bit wary. He peeked at his big sister for help.

"It's ok. You'll like the Doctor, I promise. He's very nice," Rose whispered with a peck on the cheek.

"Oh. Hi Doctor. Rosie says you're nice, so I'll talk to you. But you can't be mean to my Rosie! 'Cause then she'll have boo-boos, and boo-boos are bad," Tony said, very firmly for a three year old.

The doctor looked a bit puzzled for a moment. After consulting his considerable memory, he recalled that 'boo-boo' meant an injury of some sort.

"Oh! Oh, right, yeah. Oh, no Tony. Don't worry, I promise I won't ever hurt Rose. And if I do on accident, I promise I'll make her all better again. Is that okay with you?" the Doctor asked the toddler.

Only after careful consideration did Tony's expression change to one of happiness, and he said, "Yeah that's okay. As long as you promise!"

"Pinky swear," the Doctor said, deadly serious, as he held out his littlest finger. The offer was accepted. The Doctor met all of his qualifications, apparently.

Rose's heart nearly burst at the sight of the Doctor promising to her baby brother not to hurt her. It's was just about the sweetest thing she'd ever seen. She shifted Tony to her right arm and wrapped her left around the Doctor's waist as they walked across the beach towards Pete's car. Jackie was already sitting in the front seat, so Rose, the Doctor and Tony all piled in the back. Somehow the Doctor ended up stuffed between a car seat containing a very messy child, and Rose, who was entirely too close for his well being. He could smell her sweet strawberry shampoo. It was going to be a difficult ride.


	2. Room 241

**This one is a bit fluffy (more than the last one). **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! I want to know what you guys think.**

**Chapter 2: Room 241**

* * *

Panic rushed through the Doctor's body. There were only two room keys for the hotel; Pete had one for his, Jackie's, and Tony's room, and Rose held the other in her hand. He was sharing with Rose. Why hadn't anyone told him that? His pulse pounded in his ears and his palms were sweaty. So this was what nervousness felt like. He had never really experienced it before. Timelords weren't prone to most human afflictions. Of course, he wasn't a timelord anymore, either.

"We're in room 241." Rose said as she led him towards the lift up to the second floor. "Doctor? Did you hear me? 241."

"Yeah, yeah okay," came the murmured reply. The Doctor was still in panic mode.

He jumped back to awareness when Rose poked his arm.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"You just zoned out, stopped walking."

"Right, yeah of course. Well 341, let's go! Allons-y!" he exclaimed and began taking large steps towards the lift.

"241, Doctor, not 3."

"I knew that."

"Oh I know," she replied, looking over her shoulder and grinning as she pushed the second floor button.

"Don't get cheeky— wait, aren't your mum and dad coming?" He had just noticed they were alone in the lift.

"Oh, their room is on the ground floor. 185 I think," she replied as the lift dinged and the doors slid open.

Two minutes later, Rose unlocked the door to room 241. The Doctor released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding when he saw the two beds inside. He wasn't sure how Rose would feel about sharing. He didn't get a chance to ask, either; she dropped the key on the first bed and walked straight into the bathroom. A few moments later the sound of the shower echoed through the room. The Doctor took off his suit jacket and tie, and immediately sighed in relief. He had been feeling constricted.

Thirty seconds later he was asleep on top of the blankets.

Rose relaxed under the hot spray of the shower. She was exhausted; this had been one of the most stressful days ever. And that was saying something, considering she had traveled with the Doctor, been abandoned in an alternate universe, and spent four years jumping through other universes trying to get back to her original one. She tilted her head back and rinsed the shampoo from her hair. A few more moments of relaxing in the quiet spray, and she was definitely ready to go to sleep. She shut off the water and stepped out, wrapping herself in a fluffy hotel towel.

As she walked into the main room, she saw the small duffel Pete had brought with him.

He thinks of everything, Rose thought gratefully. She tried to unzip the bag quietly, but couldn't repress a squeak of joy when she saw her favourite pair of pink sweatpants laying right on top, next to her toothbrush.

The Doctor grunted and rolled onto his back, with one arm flung out to the side and the other laying on his chest. It looked very inviting. Rose quickly brushed her teeth and put on the sweats from the bag and climbed into bed next to the Doctor. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep with her head pillowed on his chest and his arms around her.

* * *

An hour and a half later the Doctor awoke. It was going to be hard for his new body to get used to needing more than a few hours of sleep a week. He let out a groan and started to sit up when he noticed the sleeping girl on top of him. How did Rose end up on top of him anyway? He'd assumed she would take the other bed. Thought it would be obvious, really. Apparently not.

Not that he was complaining. One thing he had missed the most since she had left was the feeling of holding another person. Martha and Donna were great, but it wasn't the same as what he and Rose had. Rose just felt... Better. More perfect. 900 years of time and space travel and he had never met anyone like Rose Tyler.

He decided starting the day could wait a while longer. There wasn't anything pressing to be done, and even if there was, he didn't think he would be able to wake the girl sleeping next to him.

Then Rose let out a little grunt-like noise and blinked her eyes a few times. Trust her to defy him even when unconscious.

"Morning," she mumbled against his chest.

He meant to answer, he really did, but honestly, he had just woken up in bed with a girl he hadn't seen in four years. And they were in a strange universe. He thought it was within his rights to be a little tongue-tied.

"Doctor?" Rose asked, a little clearer this time.

"There are two beds, you know," were not supposed to be the words coming out of his mouth. Although really, his plans never did seem to work.

"What?" She sat up and faced him, wide awake. Rejection did that to her. He could just say that he didn't want to share a bed.

No, no, no, no, no! It wasn't supposed to sound like that. This was worse than regeneration. He was a new person, but still the same one. Blimey. He was even starting to confuse himself.

"That's, no, that's not what I meant. I meant that-" he cut himself off.

"Meant what?" Her voice was beginning to sound frightfully like her mother's. God help them all.

"I meant that I didn't want you to feel like you had to um sleep with me weellll not with me, but you, um, you know what I meant." He self-consciously tugged on his ear. "It's just that I know this must be weird for you and I didn't know if you would want to share and, wait, why are you laughing at me? Rose!"

Rose was indeed laughing at him. He was being ridiculous.

"I stuck with you after you regenerated last time, yeah? What makes you think I won't this time?"

"Well this wasn't exactly a regeneration it was more of a-"

"It was a regeneration. You were dying, and now there's a new body. Sounds like regenerating to me," Rose cut in with finality.

"Yeah, but this time I'm a totally different person. I mean, I am physically not the same Doctor."

"Nah you're the same. You're still rude and not ginger," she replied with a tongue-in-teeth grin.

"But I've always wanted to be ginger! I've never been ginger before!" the Doctor pouted.

"Oh calm down ya big baby. I could dye your hair, if you like," Rose joked. She would never dye his hair. It was perfect like it was.

The Doctor jumped as Rose ran her hands through his hair. Then he gave a little shiver. It was strange how much a simple touch could affect him.

"Rose?" he said. Her hands stayed on his neck as she rested her cheek against his shoulder.

Rose whispered, "God, I've missed you." She frowned when he laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Actually, everything. Us, here together. No aliens truing to kill us, no Jackie trying to kill me. Who'd've thought of that, eh? This should be impossible."

"Since when do you care if something's impossible or not? You go right ahead and do it anyway," Rose snorted.

"Me?! You, Rose Tyler, the time-and-space traveling human, taking in the time vortex, jumping through the multiverse who knows how many times, and now you're just sitting here like its an average Tuesday morning! And I'm the impossible one." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh right, Mister I stole a time-and-spaceship that's actually alive and now we travel through the universe saving planets everywhere we go. You couldn't have a normal day if you tried!"

"Oi! Don't you get mouthy with me! Blimey, you sound just like your mother!"

"Yeah? So do you Mister Timelord, so I think that unless you want a slap, you better be shuttin it up! It is 3:00 in the morning and I am going to bed!" Rose exclaimed. With a great huff, she threw herself out of one bed and directly into the other one.

"No, but I didn't mean-" the Doctor began, but Rose interrupted.

"I said quiet!"

The Doctor laid back and stuck his hands behind his head with his elbows bent out. There was no way he would be able to sleep now. Somehow within the first twelve hours of finally getting Rose back, he had managed to infuriate her. He would never understand how she worked. All he had meant was that he didn't want her to feel like she had to sleep in the same bed as him, but she had taken it entirely the wrong way.

Yep, definitely more like Jackie. Good god, he'd be dead before they got to London. He peeked over at Rose. The blankets were tangled around her legs and she was on her stomach, sprawled across the whole bed. She appeared to be asleep.

He relaxed and let his thoughts wander. This could keep him occupied for hours at a time; he had a lot of things to brood about. It was almost like a form of meditation, or maybe the word was day dreaming. He preferred 'meditation'; it made him sound more like the genius he always claimed to be. Once, he had met Buddha himself. He hoped the other him remembered to go to Siddartha's for tea. The last time he had completely forgotten and showed up two days late. That didn't help much on Siddy's quest for happiness. He'd been quite angry. Then, one other time...

* * *

Knock, knock, knock.

Who in the world would be knocking at a quarter to four in the morning? He got up and tip-toed to the door, trying not to wake Rose. Pete's face appeared through the peephole. He slid the chain off the door and opened it halfway. Rose's dad stood there, holding the hand of a very distraught little Tony.

"What?" the Doctor hissed.

"Where's Rose?" Pete hissed back.

"Rosie!" Tony shouted, "Rosie wake up!"

A muffled groan came from the general direction of the lump under the covers that was presumably Rose.

"Wha's wrong? Wha' happened? Tony?" she mumbled. At the sign that his sister was in the room, Tony took off running and jumped on Rose's bed, snuggling into her side.

"Rosie, I had a bad dream. It was real scary. Will you tell me a story? Will you tell me that one about the plastic people, with the man, that man that you said saved everybody's life? I like that story, it's my favorite. Or, or, that one with cats! And it was in the doctors office, and how the Doctor saved the world. That one is my favorite too. And the one where the big metal Santas went crazy and they needed the Doctor to make them all better, like when I go to the doctor and he gives me medicine, so I'm not sick anymore. I like the Doctor, he's my favorite superhero. Rosie, will you tell me a story about the Doctor?"

"Um, yeah, of course Tony. But how about this time, I tell you a whole new story? It's a good one I promise," Rose said with a smile.

"Okay! But only if it has the big bad wolf. I like her; she's my favorite!" Tony replied enthusiastically.

Throughout the conversation, the Doctor's head bobbed back and forth between Rose and Tony. Rose had been telling stories about their adventures? He wasn't quite sure if that was a good or bad thing. At the moment, he was leaning towards good, considering Tony's reaction to his name. Although, taking into account their discussion earlier, he didn't think she was too pleased with him at the moment. So it really could go either way.

Bloody hell. It didn't matter if it was a good thing or a bad thing, Rose was going to tell the story either way.

"Once upon a time, there was a big, bad wolf. She was all alone. No one wanted to be friends with her, so she had an imaginary friend. He was called the Doctor, and the Bad Wolf wanted to be with him so badly, she travelled far and wide trying to find him. It took her years. Then, one day, she met a woman named Donna, and she knew all her problems were over. Donna knew the Doctor..."

The story went on for over an hour. Rose added a few details here and there, but she had to make the story interesting. Finally, she reached the end.

"When their spaceship landed, they got out and looked around. They were on a beach. The old Doctor left, but the Bad Wolf was happy, because she knew she got to stay with the new Doctor forever, and they could have their own adventures. The end."

Rose looked down at the little boy in her lap. Tony was fast asleep. She gently picked him up and carried him over to Pete. She kissed Tony on the forehead and whispered to Pete, "If he wakes up, give him a bit of milk or some tea and he'll go right back to sleep. G'night."

Pete tiptoed out the door and down the hall.

"Blimey, didn't think I would ever see that," the Doctor said nervously. He still wasn't sure how Rose was going to act around him now, since he wasn't a timelord with a fancy spaceship.

"See what?" Rose replied, narrowing her eyes.

"Erhm, weelll, you acting all, you know..." he trailed off.

"Like what? Just tell me, Doctor."

"Honestly, you were acting a bit like a mum. Telling him stories, giving him milk, that stuff."

"Oh. Well I've had a lot of practice these last four years. Torchwood doesn't keep me busy all the time, you know."

"Torchwood? What?!"

"I'll explain in the morning. Right now, I'm going to bed. Night Doctor!" And with that, she climbed right back into their original bed. She was snoring before he event had the chain on the door. He wasn't far behind her. There was one thing keeping him awake though.

What was Torchwood doing in this universe?


End file.
